Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 6 = 7$
Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(4x + 6) - 6 = 7 - 6$ $4x = 1$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{1}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{4}$